1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a display device including an anode, a cathode, and an intermediate layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting display device is expected to become a next generation display device due to its wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds. The intermediate layer of the organic light-emitting display device includes an emission layer (EML), and may further include at least one organic layer from among a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL), depending on whether the EML is formed of a polymer organic material or a small molecule organic material. Recently, research aiming to use the organic light-emitting display device not only as a display device but also as a surface light source device has been actively conducted.
One way to build a top-emission type organic light-emitting display device or a dual-emission type organic light-emitting display device is to form a thin metal electrode having a large area. However, the thin metal electrode may have a high resistance such that a voltage drop is incurred due to the resistance. Due to the voltage drop, the organic light-emitting display device may have irregular brightness.